Le Grand Tournoi de KimBall entre les persos de h
by Iorek marie Byrnikson
Summary: Bon, je suis hyper nulle pour les résumé mais je vais essaiyer. Facile, le titrre dis tout! Reviewers svp!!!!


Grand Tournoi de Kim-Ball  
  
  
  
Bonjour !! Je suis nouvelle, alors, soyez indulgent, je n'ai que dix ans ! Je voudrais aussi dire un bonjour à mes idoles * roulement de tambour* Saiji et Sekhmet !!!!!!  
  
S.v.p. rewiewez !!!  
  
Iorek marie Byrnikson: Bienvenue au grand tournoi de Kim-Ball que je me ferais une joie de présenter avec mon frère romain !  
  
Romain : en effet, ce tournoi risque d'être palpitant car, c'est vous chers lecteurs qui détermineront le gagnant !  
  
A/N : Sinon, je risque de faire une migraine pas possible si c'est moi qui doit dire qui et le vainqueur.  
  
I.M.B : Voici les règles (pour ceux qui les connaissent, je suis désolée mais vous devez lire comme tout le monde !) le Kim-Ball est un jeu qui se joue à trois équipes, l'équipe Rowling, Tolkien et Pulman (pas difficile de deviner ^__^)  
  
R : Le jeu se joue avec une balle de 1,55m de diamètre (je me suis renseigner) et qui pèse 1kg. Le jeu consiste à envoyer la balle de la manière que l'on veut en criant le nom de l'équipe qui doit la rattraper de n'importe quelle manière (on va se marrer c'est moi qui vous le dit) avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.  
  
I.M.B : Voilà, tout est dit ! Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuups ! J'ai oublié de vous dire que chaque équipe comporte quatre joueurs !!  
  
R : (re)voilà (re), (re)tout (re)est (re) dit (re) !  
  
I.M.B : Pour le premier match nous opposerons.  
  
Tableau d'affichage : R : Hermione Granger Severus Rogue Minerva Mc Gonnagall Neville Londubat  
  
T: Gimli Boromir Bilbon Aragorn  
  
P: Will Sérafina Pekkala Lee Scoresby (ressuscité) Roger (ressuscité) R: Nous allons faire un petit tour du coté des equipes pour les interroger et voir comment vont les joueurs!  
  
* Quartier de l'équipe Rowling *  
  
Rogue : Je retire 50 points à Gryffondor parce que je joue en premier (toujours la même chanson lol !)  
  
Mc Gonnagall : Je rajout 51 à Gryffondor PARCE QUE je suis la première à jouer !  
  
Rogue : Je retire 100 points à Gryffondor parce qu'ils ont une grosse vache comme directrice !  
  
Mc Gonnagall : Je retire 110 points à Serpentard parce que leur directeur est un minable et a les cheveux gras !!  
  
I.M.B : Holà, holà ! Du calme ! De toute façons, romain et moi, on est à Serdaigles (et toc !) .  
  
Rogue et Mc Gonnagall : J'enlève 150 points à Serdaigles pour avoir interrompu notre dispute !  
  
Dumbledore : Et moi, j'enlève 100 gallions à la paye de Rogue et Mc Gonnagall Parce que vous faite -bip- (que voulez vous ? y faut bien une censure !) Bandes de-bip- !  
  
R : Rooooooooooh ! Professeur, modérez votre language !  
  
I.M.B : Hum hum ! Nous allons plutôt faire un petit tour du coté de l'équipe tolkien.  
  
  
  
*Quartier de l'équipe Tolkien*  
  
Gimli : Quoi ?! Je joue déjà ! j'ai même pas eu le temps d'aiguiser correctement ma hache !  
  
Légolasinou-que-j'adore : tu devrais abandonner la hache et essayer l'arc Gimli, c'est plus propre et ça ne pas gicler du sang partout.  
  
Aragorn : Je dirais que l'épée et mieux. Au moins, c'est fait en profondeur, alors que la flèche.  
  
Gimli : Je préfère la hache, au moins, tu sais que l'ennemi est mort puisqu'il suffit de lui trancher la tête, alors qu'avec la flèche ou l'épée, il peut encore survivre.  
  
Légolas : Pas si tu sais visé.  
  
Aragorn : Gandalf, pouvez-vous faire venir trois Orques s'il vous plait ?  
  
I.M.B :* Gloups* Pendant que nos amis débattent de quelle arme est la plus efficace pour tuer un Orques, nous allons voir du coté Pulman.  
  
* Quartier de l'équipe Pullman *  
  
  
  
Will : Cool ! Je vais jouer en premier !  
  
Sérafina Pékkala : Ils disent qu'on peut rattraper la balle de n'importe quelle façons, j'aurais dû apporter ma baguette pour la faire léviter.  
  
Roger : Comment je vais faire pour rattraper la balle si je suis un fantôme ?  
  
Nick-quasi-sans-tête-qui-s'amène-de-nulle-part : Oh ! Un petit nouveau ! Tu es mort de quoi ?  
  
Roger : Trop loin de mon deamon  
  
Nick : ???  
  
R : Eh !!! Nick, qu'est que tu fous là? Ton campest de l'autre coté du terrain ! On se dépêche ! J'ai loué le terrain pour la journée et j'ai pas envie de payer un suplément !  
  
I.M.B : Pendant que Romain est en train de chasser nick à coup de. rien du tout puisque c'est un fantôme !  
  
Nick : Tu m'auras pas ! Nananèreuuuuuuuuh !  
  
R : C'est se qu'on va voir ! * Romain s'amène avec un aspirateur*  
  
Nick : Noooooooooooooooooooooooon !  
  
Aspirateur : Wôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôh  
  
I.M.B: Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour des équipes, je crois que le match peut commencer.  
  
I.M.B : La balle est lancé !  
  
Tout le monde : C'est moi qui l'ai !! C'est moi qui l'ai !!!!!  
  
R : * avec le ton pro et tout et tout * Mais qui l'auras ? C'est vous chers lecteurs, qui nous le dirons ! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha le rire complètement sadique là *  
  
Oyez oyez braves gens !! Je voudrai dire quelque chose qui me tiens à c?ur ! Je viens d'apprendre que l'acteur qui jouait Dumbledore (Richard Harris) vient de mourir. C'est vrai que Dumbledore n'est pas mon persos préférés mais l'acteur qui le jouait avait une longue carrière dérrière lui et il a joué dans de nombreux films qui ont énormément de succés, comme Gladiator, c'est pourquoi je fais 30 secondes de silence virtuel.  
  
.............................  
  
Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, à vos rewiews ^__^ 


End file.
